Endure & Survive
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: Ellie and Joel aren't even halfway done with their trek across America. Slowly they are growing on each other. Perhaps in more ways than one. Ellie struggles to keep her ever curious thought to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Endure & Survive

It was summer in the abandoned suburbs of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was disgustingly hot and muggy, so humid in fact that it made it hard to breathe. Making their way through the maze of boarded up homes and thrashed vehicles, Joel and Ellie looked for a safe place to stay for the night. They were practically on the border between Ohio and Pennsylvania and were yet again coming near the Ohio River once more. Ellie couldn't remember the last time she was able to sit down and bathe. Regardless of having to jump into the fucking river to save herself, she wanted to be able to scrub the blood and grit from all the nooks and crannies.

"So…hungry." Ellie groaned aloud.

"Yeah so am I. Just keep your voice down; I've been hearing Clicker pops here and there." Joel grumbled.

Ellie sighed heavily. Sweat was constantly getting in her eyes and making them sting. The heat threatened to overtake her. The sun was still visible but it was in its setting stage. Joel was as silent as usual, but his grunts and groans and labored pants made him easy to hear. So Ellie gave her eyes a rest and listened her way with him as they trekked. She opened her eyes now and then to make sure she didn't trip or run into anything.

Joooel…I don't know how much more I can take today…can we—urf!" Ellie was cut off by walking straight into Joel's solid back and almost fell back.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" She yelled.

Instantly Joel grabbed her by the arm and put a hand over her mouth and they ducked behind a blown out car.

Shhhh…" Joel crooned.

Ellie's heart raced intensely fast. She had no idea what Joel saw. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth. Ellie stared at his horrified face.

"Fuck. What did you see?" She whispered.

He still didn't answer her. So she turned around and very slowly edged her sight above the car. She heard absolutely nothing. Not even the birds or the barking of dogs. Deadly silent. And there in the nearby house she spotted two dark figures. Neither of them was moving, they both stood stalk still. They were hunched over somewhat and had the hard fungus sticking out of their heads. The fact that she couldn't see them clearly made Ellie's heart race even faster and the fear well up from the depths of her stomach up to her throat creating small tears to fall from her eyes. A few moments had pasted and finally Ellie had enough courage to duck back down next to Joel.

"Are they Clickers? They have the fungus on their heads." She said as quietly as she could.

Joel shook his head. Well what the fuck could they be? If they aren't soldiers, Clickers, or Runners…what are they?

"Stalkers. They are smart in a way of speaking." Joel said.

Ellie could hear his voice tremble a little. Carefully Ellie lifted her hips and pulled the revolver from the back of her jeans and checked the barrel. Loaded. Finally she moved back up to see the threat. _Oh shit. _Her heart dropped and the fear spiked higher.

"Joel…they're gone." She mumbled.

"They know where we are." Joel said to Ellie.

Ellie looked down at Joel. Her eyes grew wider and wider. With light fading fast Joel didn't want to be caught outside at night with a pack of Stalkers about.

"Ellie we have to mo-!"

Joel was interrupted by the blood curdling howl from the Stalkers. Joel shot up and saw the two tall figures charging head on towards them.

"Shit Ellie move!" Joel blurted and they both went one direction.

Joel fired twice and hit one of the Stalkers in the arm. It wasn't even phased by the bullets. Ellie and Joel ran as fast as they could into one of the multistory houses and ran upstairs. The Stalkers still hot on their heels. Ellie ran on way and Joel the other. One went for each. Ellie had just enough time to hide in a shrouded closet when the Stalker entered the room. She couldn't hear Joel or the other Stalker. Her Stalker crept around the room screaming and thrashing about. And it had its back to her, not wanting to waste a bullet, Ellie moved quietly from the closet with her switchblade in hand. When she got close enough it suddenly turned around and decked her hard in the face sending her flying into the wall leaving her dazed. Then it was on her, trying to bite for her neck and face. It was so strong and so terrifying. In moments like this when she was fighting to stay alive, she wondered how much more peaceful and easy it would be to just let it kill her.

"Not today you ugly motherfucker!" Ellie screamed and stabbed the monster into the skull a few times.

Finally lifeless, it slumped into her lap, gushing blood onto her. Then right after she heard a gunshot and Joel came busting into the room.

"Aw shit, Ellie! Are you alright?!" Joel questioned as he helped her pull the dead thing off her.

"Other than almost being a Stalker Snack, I lie on the line of peachy and fine." She said, out of breath.

Joel helped her up and checked her up and down.

"You good, old man?"

"Yeah…just fine. C'mon lets go find a place to stay while there is still daylight out." He proclaimed.

Ellie felt even more miserable now. Covered in nasty dark blood and nonetheless all coated from her waist down. The heat was still being the biggest dick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah like I said….huff huff huff…if we don't stop soon I think I'll die from an exploding heart!" Ellie yelled to Joel.

"Shut up! We're almost too the river, keep your goddamn voice down until then!" Joel yelled back.

Sure enough he was right. The Ohio River soon took up the view. The water rushing fast enough to drag anybody with it. A little ways downstream they spotted a hydroelectricity facility. Making their way over what stable debris there was, they took on the defense and scouted around the facility until they came up the a solid steel door. Joel pulled it open as much as he could. The door screeched open. Likely to attract anything nearby, Joel rushed Ellie in and pulled the door back in place. It was pitch black in the place, turning their flash lights on they were greeted by a most unsettling sight. There were six bodies, one of which was a Clicker that was fusing to the wall, everyone else was a skeleton.

"Well it looks like this didn't end too well." Said Ellie.

"Guess not, looks like someone was either already infected or they got breached. Either way, I'll check around." Joel said.

After some time of searching about, there wasn't any undead or living besides them. In two rooms there were some mattresses with clothes strewn about.

"Well at least there are beds with blankets." Joel said quietly.

Being so close to the river made the dark interior of the building cold and lifeless. The chilly air made Ellie's body shiver slightly, she could feel her nipples perk up from the air and she rubbed her arm against herself to warm them back up. She plopped down on one of the mattresses and let out a heavy groan. Ellie lifted her arm up to smell herself and made a disgusted sound.

"Uuughfff…I reek man. I need to bathe. What I wouldn't give for a warm bath." Ellie whined

"Well how'er you gonna get clean? Jump into the river?" Joel poked.

"Tsh. No, idiot. I can't swim remember? I was gonna clan my clothes and just wipe myself down." Ellie snapped back at him.

"Well I'll bring you some water to clean yourself off."

A few minutes later, Joel returned with two large buckets filled to the rim with cool water. He set them in front of Ellie.

"I want you to sit facing the doorway; in case that someone is hiding and is probably gonna try to watch me bathe." Ellie ordered.

"Why? You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself-."

"Well what if someone tried being a creep if I was Sarah? What then?" She said.

The look in Joel's eyes was almost angry but he didn't tell her to shut up as he usually did. He just grabbed a box and sat on it facing door way. He was trying to make a fire with the pallet he found.

"Joel, promise you won't look."

"Why the fuck would I—hhhhh I promise I won't look. Just hurry up. I wanna lay down."

Quickly Ellie took off her pants and panties. The first thing she noticed as the dried blood caked on her thighs and crotch. She dunked her clothes into the water and watched the blood seep into the water changing the color. Then she peeled off her shirt and bra and dunked them into the bucket too. She pulled out the hair tie and let her hair fall to her shoulders. Her hair just reached the top of her breasts. Ellie cupped water and poured it over her head a few times and let out a moan. She watched the droplets of water drip from the heads on her hair and her shoulders. The water turned from pure and clear to practically black pearls.

"Ugh that's gross. I'm so dirty." She said in disgust.

Ellie then dunked her whole head into the water and pushed her hair in there and held her breath until she couldn't hold it anymore. When she whipped her head out the water splashed up Joel's back, startling him. When he turned around it was all in slow motion, Joel watched as Ellie finished pushing her hair back and as the water cascaded down her pale, curvy body. Her hands traveled down from her neck to shoulders, caressing the curves of her developing breasts; down further to her thighs and even between her legs. When her hands reached her crotch she let out a soft moan. Joel just sat there with his mouth open slightly, staring at her. When Ellie opened her eyes she didn't cover herself immediately. Her body language didn't even change for a few moments until she finally realized Joel was staring at her naked body. Joel saw as pupils widen and could almost hear her heart jump. Ellie ducked down and splashed Joel to look away.

"JOEL WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?!" She roared.

"Ellie I'm sorry! You splashed me and I thought you were trying to get my attention!" He said pleadingly.

"Bastard!" She yelled.

"I said I'm sorry!"

Ellie grumbled to herself, shocked that she had caught Joel blatantly staring at her. It excited her. Why the fuck did it excite her?! She went back to scrubbing herself clean. Making extra sure to get between her legs and on her chest. She couldn't believe how hard her nipples were, Ellie wasn't sure if it was excitement being watched by Joel or the coldness of the water. Either way, the feeling was…new. Ellie finished bathing and stood up and wrung out her clothes and hung them by the nearest window.

"Close your eyes, Joel."

What for?!"

"My bag is in the other room and I need to get my other clothes!"

"Well then let me get them for you!"

"NO! I don't want you handling my panties and bra!" She barked, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well fine. Go get them." Joel snapped.

When he closed his eyes she felt Ellie's wet body slam into his shoulder and the contact made him open his eyes again and then close them then open again. He watched Ellie's pale behind bend over and reach into the bag. Her body was so pale, curvy, and just so lovely. Quickly he closed his eyes again and she bumped into him again.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yeah you can look now."

When he turned around she still wasn't wearing any pants. But she was wearing one of his oversized shirts.

"Why are you in my clothes?"

"Well mine are wet, so unless you want me to sleep naked I don't mind?!" She said.

"Ahhh shut up! I don't want to think about that! Just…sit by the fire and eat your goddamn food."

She did as she was told. Sitting across from him she ate her canned fruit without much conversation. Ellie finally pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she also adjusted the shirt, it now fit more snug against her chest. And when Ellie huffed, Joel watched with much interest, her nipples harden and peak which made the fabric move with them.

"Aheehehem." Joel scoffed. Ellie looked up from the fire at Joel.

"I'm goin to bed."

"Alright. I'll join you in a bit."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night, Joel."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Joel…Joel…I'm cold. Can I sleep with you?" Ellie pleaded._

_Without opening his eyes he grumbled a "yes" and he instantly felt her snuggle close to his hot chest. With her back to him, Joel automatically put his arm over her waist, his forearm resting on top of her naked thigh. Her skin was ice cold._

"_Shit. Ellie your freezing. Come'er." Joel pulled her closer to him._

_He pulled her ass right into his groin and her spine aligned with his chest, he pulled the blankets over her. He gave her cheek a small kiss to help her relax. That's when Ellie pushed her ass harder to his groin. This movement made Joel freeze. But she did it again and he couldn't help the wonderful feeling he felt at the contact of her soft round ass against his hardening cock. Joel gripped the curve of her hip and used the leverage to grind himself to her. Ellie moaned out and just the sound of her soft voice made him moan with her. Joel reached up and over Ellie's midsection and slid his large, rough hand up her belly to her chest. When he finally made contact with her breasts Ellie took his hand above the shirt and gripped her fingers with his to make him squeeze. Her skin was so soft, she felt delicate underneath his calloused fingers. Ellie was moaning louder now and the more he touched the harder he got. Now his fingers searched for her little pink nipples. She gave his fingers a bit of help and once his fingers touched one he pinched and twisted lightly. Ellie practically slammed her back into his chest and her ass digging persistently harder on his cock. _

"_Oooh Joooel! Oh God." His name rolled off her tongue like it was meant to._

"_Oh Ellie." He groaned in her ear._

_That's when Ellie turned over to face him. She was staring directly in his eyes. And he in hers. She was panting heavily. He could see that same exact look in her eyes when he stared at her bathing. It was lust. Ellie then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Joel's lips. Joel felt her shifting, getting closer and he deepened the kiss. He sucked lightly on her lower lip, giving way to his tongue entering her warm mouth. Then he felt her hands on his groin. Very slyly her lithe fingers were trying to unzip him and undo his belt. So he let his hands wander lower and he wasn't surprised when he felt that she wasn't wearing her panties. His rough fingers tickling her through her pubic curls. When he rubbed against her clit Ellie almost lost it._

"_Holy shit, Joel!"_

_God her voice was so angelic and innocent. Joel moved one finger inside her now slick pussy, goddamn she felt tight just around one digit._

"_Joel, stop that. Joel! Stop!"_

"_What?"_

"Joel! Stop poking me. I'm trying to sleep." Ellie said.

Ellie was still curled up against Joel's body with her back to him. She bucked a little against him and he let her go after he was jarred awake. He backed up a bit and reached down and realized what was poking her.

"Fuck. Sorry Ellie." Joel said, so embarrassed.

He turned over to their backs touched.

"Go back to sleep." Joel commanded.

Jesus Christ, he totally had a wet dream about Ellie. He couldn't believe that she didn't realize that his raging boner was what was poking her.

"_Gotta get my head out of the fucking gutter, no matter how tempting she is._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, Red here! I hope you like the series so far. Please don't hesitate to leave a review or send me a message talking about it :). I would also appreciate feedback on what YOU, the reader, would like to see happen to beautiful Ellie and handsome Joel. Just remember guys, Endure & Survive!**

"Okay kiddo, time to get up." Joel nudged Ellie with his boot in the butt.

Ellie groaned unhappily at him, but she still kept her eyes closed and cuddled even more into her blankets.

"Don't make me get your ass up the hard way…" Joel still stared down at her curled up figure.

God she was so cute when she was sleeping. Then again she's always fucking cute. But still Ellie wouldn't get up.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warm you, Ellie." Joel threatened playfully.

And with that Joel dumped half a bucket of water straight onto her head and Ellie practically shot up to the ceiling.

"Joel you fucking son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Ellie screamed.

She grabbed the bucket and threw it at him as hard as she could. Of course Joel just pushed it out of the way and laughed heartily the entire time.

"Well next time you better make sure that when I tell you to get up you get up the first time!" He badgered.

"I fucking hate you." She growled.

Soaking wet again, she went to retrieve her clean dry clothes. The oversized shirt clung to her figure and Joel instantly regretting dowsing her with the water. He watched as Ellie collected the shirt at one side and did her best to wring it out while she was still wearing it. When she pulled the fabric up the globes of her ass showed just slightly. Joel's breath hitched at the sight of her cute butt.

"Get out I'm going to change." Ellie ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Don't take too long." Joel tore his gave from her bare ass and walked out to the window.

A little bit later Ellie walked out with her usual red t-shirt and badly stained blue jeans. She found Joel leaning up against the wall closest to the door with all the bags packed.

"Hey. So where we headed?" She asked.

"Well we gotta keep headin' west. We need to find Tommy. He'll know what to do."

"Well alright. Let's go then."

**I'm sorry the shortness of this one. I'm getting a pre-writers block and I kinda just wanna rush into the sexy times xD But I can't do that! So expect it to be a little normal paced for another part or two. Thanks for your patience and support guys :). Red out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks, almost a month passes and Ellie and Joel finally made it to Wyoming. By then it was Fall. So it was pretty damn cold. Along the way, Joel talked about what life was like before the outbreak. That these now abandoned city streets were once filled with people who were just…going about their lives. Hah…it must've been nice. The two had found suitable enough clothing for the weather. Joel got a thick green plaid long sleeve and Ellie got a pink and white rain jacket.

"How about a joke? I think we could use some jokes."

"Oh no…"

Ellie pulled out her joke book and read a few off to Joel.

"What did the mermaid wear to math class?"

"I dunno what?"

"An algae bra. Haha that's funny." Ellie giggled.

Joel really enjoyed seeing her smile in this dead world. He laughed along with her.

"Okay I got another one. A book just fell on my head, I only have myself to blame—oh wait I said it wrong! Ahaha. A book just fell on my head; I only have my shelf to blame. Haha…aha…ruined it."

Joel chuckled at her mess up. Damn, could she get any cuter?

"Okay one more. What is the leading cause for divorce in a long term marriages?"

Now this made Joel growl uncomfortably.

"A stalemate." Ellie replied.

"That's awful." Joel said back.

"You're awful." Ellie poked back.

"Do you even understand what that means, Ellie?"

"Nope, and it doesn't matter. Alright I'm done, for now. Let's keep moving."

A few more hours passed without much talk. Ellie grumbled about being hungry again. Damn she ate more than Joel. It was getting darker and they had been following the river upstream for a while now. Ahead, Joel spotted a highway bridge ad beyond that was another hydroelectric facility.

"Look Ellie. Remind you of back in Pittsburgh?"

Oh god, back in Pittsburgh and single-handedly one of the more intense experiences of her life. The way Joel's eyes ate up the very sight of her. The memory made her nipples and pussy ripen and she shifted uncomfortably in her tight clothing.

"You think this one is abandoned too?" Ellie asked.

"Probably not. Our luck is running short."

When they made it to the front gate, Ellie made an attempt to jump it and then that's when she heard the click of a gun close to her ear. She reached for her pistol when a woman's voice stalled her.

"Don't even think about it. Get down and put your hands up." The woman ordered.

Ellie met the woman's eyes and carefully jumped back down and Joel caught her back. They put their hands up.

"State your business."

"We are just passing through, perhaps just finding a place to stay for the night." Joel replied calmly.

Ellie stood close to his side.

"Don't shoot him Maria. He's my brother."

A man opened the gate, he looked just like Joel. Not as handsome, but he was definitely his brother.

"Hey big brother." Tommy said. The two men reached out and gave each other a big bear hug. Watching them being reunited made her happy, but it also made her very sad. She wished that there was someone there to hug her tightly after not seeing them for years. Tommy turned to her and held out his hand. She took it and they exchanged greetings.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Joel huffed and looked at Ellie longingly then looked back. And Tommy nodded.

"C'mon Ellie, let's get settled in." Joel cooed.

**Okay guys…I am gonna skip to a few years later. I'm assuming you all have played the game and finished it so my dialogue does contain *spoilers* So this next chapter will be after Joel decides to take Ellie away from the Fireflies and back to Tommy's place in Wyoming. Now she is 19 years old, much older and fully developed. Now more than ever she has her urges and needs. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I made an error on the last disclaimer. Instead of Ellie being 19 I'm keeping her at 15 going on 16. :)**

It was summer again…normally the days are quite temperate and comfortable. But this week was hellish. Temperatures exceeding 110*F, Tommy's place had grown extensively since she had last been there. Over a dozen new people have joined since the last visit. Joel went out with a hunting party and they had been gone a majority of the day. It was so fucking hot. Everyone was doing their own thing to stay cool. Many just stayed inside the facility and didn't bother going out to the lake that neighbored it. So Ellie decided that's where she'd go. Joel had taught her to swim quite recently so she was still a little edgy about going into the water. But she figured she would just stay in the shallows. Ellie walked out of the facility and down the hidden path to the lake. It was a small lake but it went pretty deep. All around the lake were huge pines that towered impossibly high; they shaded area around the water. The mountains in the background, the wind, the smell of the hot air and water...she couldn't deny the view. The only thing this view needed was a herd of giraffes grazing. Kicking off her chucks, she moved to dip her feet in, the water was chilly but it felt wonderful on her heated skin. Ellie rolled up her pants to her knees and walked a little further into the water. It was so serene and peaceful. Ellie almost forgot that she lived in a post-apocalyptic world. She finally felt comfortable enough with her surroundings to remove her clothes and jump right in. Turning around and rushing through the knee high water Ellie was in the process of unbuttoning her pants when she totally tripped and landed face first into the mud.

"Aww fuck! That sucked!" She yelled out.

Ellie brought her hand to her nose and some blood dripped from her.

"God-fucking-damnit…I feel so fucking stupid now."

She wiped her face and her hand was covered in mug and blood. The front of her favorite red shirt was soaked, and so were her jeans.

"Well fuck. Mine as well get clean. Huuuff…" Ellie groaned.

She reached behind her and yanked out the ponytail and let her rusty colored hair fall to her chest. Finishing what she started, Ellie used her right arm to pull the sleeves of her left and did the same and peeled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. The black "A" cup bra she wore was a few sizes too small and when she lifted her arms to stretch the bra pulled upward with her. Ellie's perky, pink nipples peaked out from under the bra then squished down when she rested her arms.

"Hhhhhhh…aw fuck it. I don't give a shit." Ellie sighed, annoyed.

She pulled the tight bra over her chest and tossed it with the shirt. Now she yanked the pants off and her panties went with them.

"Wow, I never knew how great the sun felt on bare skin."

Ellie moved to the water and got down on her knees and splashed water in her face to rid herself of the blood and mud that caked her features. From what her reflection showed, her face was clear again. The water was nice and cold. She felt brave and decided to move into the deeper water. She could easily see where the sand dropped off into darker water. Ellie took one more look around and saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary. She slipped in to where her feet no long felt the ground. Instead the lake weeds tickled and tangled with her toes and ankles. It felt funny but it felt cool at the same time. Doggy paddling around a bit, more weeds gathered on her shoulders and tickled when the weeds would graze her chest. Ellie let herself sink slightly so she could swim underneath the glassy water. The water felt so wonderful, caressing every single inch of her body. The heat from the open air and the coolness of the water, it was euphoric. It felt like she swam for hours, she was exhausted. Ellie made her way to the shore; she swam until her body ran aground. The pebbles and sand scratched uncomfortably against her breasts and crotch. With her midsection still in the water she reached down the brush away any sand that clung to her. Ellie paused at the sensation from the water. She waved her hand again and the same ripple of pleasure moved through her and Ellie couldn't resist letting a moan escape her throat. Instantly she smacked her hand to her lips. Then instantly regretting it.

"Awwowowow! My fucking nose!" She whined.

The pain from face plating earlier was searing. More blood trickled down her face and she licked her lips and the tang from her blood made her hiss. She splashed more water in her face and she watched the blood drip into the lake and slowly disappear. Suddenly she heard several gunshots that were unusually close to the facility.

"Guess that's my queue to leave." She said to herself.

Ellie rose up and brushed the remaining sand off her chest and legs. Her clothes were dried enough to make them easy to put back on. With her back to the lake, she dressed quickly. Lastly sliding her dark red panties and pants. When she turned around, Joel was standing only a few feet behind her.

"Holy shit, Joel! You scared me! What the fuck?" Ellie said, startled.

But Joel wasn't saying anything. Ellie eyed him up and down. His green button up was almost entirely open and sweat visibly dripped down his chest, and his pants hung low on his sexy hips. Holy shit, Ellie had to pull her gaze away from him. She couldn't believe she was just checking Joel out.

"Hey…are yooou alright?" She questioned.

And still he didn't say anything. Joel was panting visibly. He breathed through his nose so his chest rose and fell more heavily. Ellie's gaze dropped to his groin. Joel was sporting a visibly boner. And Ellie's mind wandered to how big she thought he was and what it looked like. The image made her swallow hard.

"Ellie…I-?!"

Joel was cut off by Ellie rushing forward and landed a kiss smack dap on his lips.

**Wooooo! How was that guys?! :D I'm not afraid of putting these two together! It's what we all have been wanting! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty survivors! I'm trying to keep up the pace for you guys because I know how much you all want Ellie to get fucked :3 **

Joel had returned from the hunting party early. The heat was getting to him so he decided to let the younger men deal with it. He knew Tommy would make fun of him for the next few weeks until he went out again. He and the party had been a good three miles or so away from the facility. It was so fucking hot. His green shirt becoming dark with sweat, he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his belt. Joel felt the blood being able to rush back up and down his body once more. His pants hung low on his hips. He hiked back as fast as he could without running; he wanted to check on Ellie. She'd been acting weird for the past few weeks and now was a better time than ever to approach her. She had been reading quite a bit; whenever he'd walk up to her suddenly she'd slam the book shut and hide it from his view. Joel understood the magnitude of her attachment to him. After all the shit they've been through…he loved her to death. He remembered back when he was most scared for her. That terrible winter when he awoke to find her gone, he pushed his way through the blizzard and killed dozens of men to find her. He remembered when he saw her attacking a man on the floor with a machete over and over until he pried her off of him. She broke down in tears in front of him.

"_Joel…he tried to…_"

"_Oh, baby girl…it's okay. It's okay_."

"_Joel…_"

"_It's okay now._"

To see her face wrinkled, holding back tears made his heart drop so far into his stomach. The fucker tried to…and he almost didn't make it. The way she clung to him days after the whole ordeal, it made him feel like her knight in shining armor. He'd wake up almost every morning and either find her snuggled up next to him, or sleeping somewhere in his room wearing an article of his clothing. Sometimes he'd wake up and she'd be flat on top of him with her lips and nose against his neck. Still every once in a while he finds her sleeping with him. He enjoyed waking up to someone next to him, especially Ellie. The way she smells the light aromatic changing of seasons smell. It was a particular scent she had and it always lifted his spirits. He watched her sometimes when she slept. He loved when she'd open her eyes for the first time and they shone such a brilliant green. Ellie was the perfect example of innocence, and innocence lost. Even his dreams about her progressed into sexual fantasies. It disturbed him greatly but at the same time it didn't. Joel wanted Ellie, wanted her in the way that would make everything permanent. With the gate in sight and the guards waving at him, Joel made his way up.

"Have you guys seen Ellie at all?"

"Uh last I saw she was heading towards the lake." Replied one of the guards.

Joel nodded and turned toward that direction. The heat seemed to get worse and the hot breeze wasn't making it any better. Joel heard gunshots coming from behind him, he stopped. Either the boys found some prey, or they ran into some infected. When he turned back around he heard the splashing and sloshing of water. He expected to see her in her clothes just lying in the water. Oh no, Joel stopped hard in his tracks and his breath caught in his throat. Ellie, in all her beautiful glory, was lying on her stomach completely naked, sunning herself.

"Oh my God…Ellie."

Joel felt that familiar sensation pulse throughout his body. He felt his cock start to swell at the sight of her small, perfect body. The water shining off her light skin making the sight more sensual. She didn't even hear his approach. But got up at the sound of the gunshots and moved quickly to her clothes. It was as if Joel's legs moved on their own and he stalked right up behind Ellie and just stared longingly at her beautiful body. When she bent over to snatch up her bra he had a perfect view of her pussy. Goddamn it, her sex was perfect, nice and pink. Her labia were slightly visible and it glistened with droplets of water. Her ass was nice and round for her age, her cheeks spread to reveal a small tight asshole. Joel's cock kept swelling almost uncomfortably hard against his old denim jeans. When Ellie had finished dressing she turned around and practically jumped out of her skin.

"Holy shit, Joel! You scared the hell out of me! What the fuck?!" She yelled.

Damn…caught in the act. Too late to relax his aching erection. She'll notice and probably never want to speak with him.

"Hey….uhhh are you alright?" Ellie asked.

But no words came out of his mouth, he was so stunned that he was staring at a 15 year old girl's body and thinking of ravishing her. Joel was taking breath through his nose, making his chest rise and fall more visibly. He watched as Ellie's eyes wandered over his body and focused on his groin. His heart felt close to exploding.

"Ellie…I-?!"

_Hrmfp. _He was cut off, Ellie had ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Her hands were planted on his sweating chest. He didn't move, he waited until she moved away. When Ellie did move away he watched the color flood onto her cheeks. But Joel still didn't retreat, and neither did she. Ellie wrapped her arms around Joel's waist and stood up on her tippy-toes to lay another chaste kiss on his lips. He couldn't help but kiss her back. He noticed Ellie was pushing him slightly and he backed up and tripped. Taking them both into the water that was only knee high. Cool water soaked into their pants and in their shirts. Eyes connected and hearts racing, Ellie moved up again to kiss his lips. Keeping her mouth open, Joel moved his tongue into her mouth and Ellie moaned making their mouths vibrate. A growl escaped from his throat at the very sound of her pleasure. She ground her hips into his, Joel's hands moved to her ass and pulled her so she straddled his waist, and got up moving her towards a tree and pinned her hard against it.

"Joel…" Ellie purred. Her hands wandering lower and lower until finally they hit his erection.

The feeling made Joel stop completely and dropped her to her feet and he backed up. He put the back of his hand to his lips and the other on his hips. When he finally looked at her she made a gesture to move to him and he held up his hand.

"No." Joel said deeply. His voice almost a growl.

"Joel I- I'm sorry." Ellie sounded heart broken.

"Let's just get back to base…aright?"

With that Joel walked away, leaving Ellie to her thoughts. When he was out of sight, she sat down and whimpered. Not for the fact that he rejected her, but for the fact that she couldn't control her sudden urge.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" She yelled at herself.

_I just…want him to love me the way I love him._ Her body was still coming down from the extraordinary high it just had. Her body was flush, the way that euphoric wave flowed through her body all the way down to her…um. It made it throb in a way she never felt before.

"Pffft…That's it. I'm not going back tonight. I'm just gonna sleep under the stars tonight. I'm sure Joel won't even notice."

**Okay survivors…I'm trying my best with this. I appreciate all your support in this series. I ask for your patience with me though. So stay tuned for some more of our foxy little Ellie and our wolfish Joel ;) Stay awesome my survivors. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_That was close…way too close. I almost lost control. I almost…" _Joel paced his room back and forth in such a rage brighter than the sun. The fire burning in his loins burned something fierce when he stared at his _beautiful _Ellie. _"Fuck_, _get your fuckin' mind out of the gutter, Joel!"_ He reached for his bottle of whiskey and chugged it down. The feeling of the harsh liquor burned its way down his throat adding to the searing heat his body and mind were experiencing. Joel held the bottle by its neck and cocked back his arm and threw the bottle impossibly hard against the wall. It shattered into thousands of slivers that scattered everywhere on the cold concrete floor. _"Fucking fuck!" _At this point, Joel just didn't know how to approach the situation. He understands that Ellie is in her early teens and has those kinds of physical urges…but.

"Urrrrrrgh! Fucking hell." Joel hissed.

He moved towards the recliner and plopped down, putting his fingers on his temple and signing heavily. They had been through so much together…sure she needed a way to relieve her stress over her life. Maybe she feels inclined to repay him for that entire he's done for her. Or maybe she's in love with him.

"Jesus…Ellie is in love with me."

The alcohol was getting to him, his vision becoming more and more blurry. Joel's thoughts began to jumble; he tried focusing on her face. The best he got was her soft voice talking to him in his head. Joel blacked out.

"Fucking fuck! You stupid girl!" Ellie criticized herself. Smacking herself in the head.

She slowly made her way back to the facility. When she came up to the gates the guards quickly opened the door to let her in. The sun was in its setting phase now and she had been wandering around the forest for a good hour or two just thinking about the whole thing. When she entered the steel doors to go through where the facilities turbines were, she watched Tommy and some others look at blueprints for something. He looked up and nodded at Ellie, and she did the same and kept walking down the catwalk to the rooms. She could either go right or left, either way branched out to more than five large storage rooms on each side. Joel's room was directly across from hers. She slept on the right, and he on the left. In particular their rooms had a small window; Ellie was tempted to see if he was in there. Immediately she pushed that thought away and walked into her room and pushed the door shut. She almost always kept it open when she was gone. She was going to wait until it got dark, so that way Joel wouldn't be inclined to check on her. Besides, he usually goes to go drink with Tommy in the late evening. Ellie kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Meh. Nevermind. I'll just go sleep with him again. That always makes me feel better."_

*Some time later that evening*

Joel was stirring from his drunken slumber, his vision was all grey and fuzzy and it hurt to even open his eyes. And he was fading back to sleep pretty fast. Until he heard his door being pushed open carefully. So he pretended to just be asleep still. The moonlight from the window was the only source of light, and when the door opened he saw Ellie quietly step into the room. _"Jesus Christ." _He watched her through the slits of his eyes, she looked towards his bed and when she found he wasn't laying there her head dropped. Then she looked up at his chair and jumped slightly when she saw him there. That's when she walked further into the room and he noticed she was covered in a large blanket that hung like a cloak over her shoulders. She proceeded to close the door and is squeaked slightly. Ellie walked forward literally two paces and stop hard. A strangled moan escaped her lips and this noise made Joel pretend to be disturbed by it and slowly wake up.

"Fuck. Ouch. Oh my God, fuck." Ellie whispered.

"Mmm, Ellie, is that you?" Joel asked

"Yeah…hi. I uh…had a bad dream. And I just stepped on glass." She whimpered again.

"Oh shit, go sit on the bed." Joel said sleepily.

He clicked on his overhead lamp and the incandescent light illuminated the room. Keeping the blanket tightly around her, Ellie sat on the edge of the bed. Joel wiped the sleep from his eyes and kneeled down in front of Ellie.

"Which foot?"

She presented him with her right. He pulled out her leg and looked at her foot. _Holy shit. _Her foot was bleeding profusely, the only thing holding back the blood enough was the large shard of his whiskey bottle lodged deep into her skin. He really didn't know how to pull it out without causing her too much pain. But there really wasn't an option.

"Shit, Ellie. Baby I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. Let me grab the med-kit." Joel sounded worried.

Ellie watched as he bent over behind his recliner and brought over a while metal med-kit. Upon opening it there was a bottle with 2/3 of alcohol left in it, and bundles of gauze and linen wrappings and a small bottle penicillin. Joel took a piece of cloth and wet it in alcohol and readied to pull it out.

"Alright ready baby girl?" She nodded.

Joel pinched the piece from the end with his nails and pulled back. Ellie stated to whimper and cry out a little. More blood started to flow out onto the floor and he dabbed the wound with the sterile cloth and Ellie retracted her foot back and cursed.

"Fucking shit! Just pull it out for God's sake!"

She gave him back her foot and with that he got a hold of it again and yanked it straight out. Ellie's face was a silent scream, her mouth open and eyes tightly shut. When she hissed in a breath Joel saw her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I never got to cleaning it up."

He dabbed the alcohol cloth on it and then started to wrap up her foot tightly. When he finished, Ellie crossed her leg to get a better look at his handy work.

"Good job, Tex. How could I repay you for patchin' me up so good?" Ellie mimicked his southern accent and it actually brought a small smile to his lips. She smiled and laughed softly.

"No need for payment. Just go to bed."

He got back up and turned the light off and Ellie was already lying down on the bed. Joel kicked what glass there was under the chair and kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the chair and took his belt off. Before lying down with her he gave her a kiss at the corner of Ellie's lips. Finally he pulled her blanket over him and that's when he noticed it. She wasn;t wearing a shirt or pants. _Fuck, Joel. _He could see her bright green eyes in the natural light gazing into his. She moved closer until her chest was up against his and her legs intertwined with his and her face was close enough to his neck to feel her warm breath. He gave up. Joel pushed his knee under leg and used his forward momentum to turn over onto his back and take her with him. She made a surprised noise and he wrapped his large hot arms around her waist. Her legs straddled his hips and her soft breasts pressed too nicely against his chest. Her scent was so fucking amazing. Like that smell when the seasons change. That scent between summer and fall. With her neck in his face, Joel took a nice deep breath and let it out. Joel prayed that Ellie didn't try anything. But he wished that she would.

Ellie couldn't help the overwhelming pleasure she felt at that very moment when Joel pulled her on top of him. From what she read in her books, the guy usually liked it when the girl was on top. But they also liked it when they were underneath, pleasuring them as they looked into each other eyes. Ellie felt that all too familiar throb between her legs, creating moisture to flow out to wet her panties. Biting her lip she was fighting a war in her mind at that moment. Trying to decide whether or not to kiss him on the lips and to keep kissing him.

Ellie. Good night." Joel said softly.

Ellie raised her head and saw he was looking at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the face, she felt his lips move against hers, kissing her back.

"Goodnight, Joel."

**Okay guys! I have a question for you! I plan on having Joel sing for Ellie at some point and I'd greatly appreciate it if all those who read this send me some PM's on what song you'd like to see be sung! Now I'm looking for something that talks about hardships, love, lust, and just all around great music! So please do not hesitate to send me some suggestions. I will stop accepting suggestions on July 18****th****, 2013 at 10:00pm. Alrighty guys I will have another chapter up tomorrow :D Stay awesome survivors!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Where are you, Ellie? I don't wanna hurt you."_

_David bit out the words "hurt" and "you". For the first time in her life, Ellie was scared for her life and her sanity. This man wasn't just a physical threat; he threatened her state of mind and her soul. _

"_Ah, you fuck." Ellie whispered behind the booths._

_She could hardly hear him moving around the place, the fire blazing in various places and the terrible blizzard vibrating the whole foundation made David difficult to pinpoint. Finally Ellie popped her head up a little to see where he was and he was moving in front of a booth a couple feet from her. _

"_Oh fuck." She whimpered._

"_You know, you're special Ellie; very special, beautiful girl. You still have a place here by my side. Oh the things I could show you."_

_Ellie moved silently from behind the bar and up behind him. She rose up and buried her blade into the back of his shoulder. David roared and knocked Ellie off of him, her dagger in again in hand. When David turned around he tried lifting his arm to fire at her but couldn't, giving Ellie enough time to scramble out of sight before he changed hands._

"_Run little rabbit! Run!" He sang to her._

_This was it; she had to kill him now. Ellie ducked behind the door that leads to the kitchen. When she peered out to the dining area she spotted David once more kneeled down behind the salad bar. He was looking into the kitchen and around the dining area. He didn't know she was coming up from behind him. Ellie jumped up and plunged her knife deep into David's upper chest, just missing his heart. _

"_Ahhh fuck! You little bitch!" David whaled._

_David bucked and turned around and slammed Ellie's back against the hard wood causing her grip to loosen. David reached behind him and grabbed Ellie by her hair and pulled her over his shoulder and threw her as hard as he could to the floor. Ellie was knocked unconscious. When she started to wake, she was on her back, and she saw David starting to move next to her. Ellie moved over to her hands and knees and crawled away the best she could. Then that's when she saw David's machete underneath a booth. She had to get to it. Rising higher on her hands and knees she crawled towards it. The smoke from the fire clogged her lungs and burned her eyes. _

"_Almost there, so close." She said to herself._

_A few feet from the weapon, David dame up and gave her a hard swift kick in the ribs. Knocking the air straight from her lungs. _

"_Argh!"_

"_I knew you had heart. Y'know it's okay to give up. Ain't no shame in it." David panted._

_Ellie forced herself up, ignoring David and continued to crawl the small space to the machete. She heard him laugh._

"_I guess not. Just not your style is it?"_

_He kicked her again, harder, enough to push her to her side. David stepped over her and grabbed her by the nap of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her and she felt the cool feeling when he'd inhale her scent. She thought she was going to be sick. He pulled her ponytail back hard so her eyes met his._

"_You can try beggin'."_

"_Fuck you!" Ellie spat. _

_That's when David turned her over. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! David's hands slipped up to her neck and squeezed with such a force, Ellie thought he'd break her neck._

"_You think you know me? Huh? Well let me tell you somethin'. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" He roared. Ellie tried reaching for the blade. She froze when David's hand moved to reach up her jacket and shirt, his filthy fingers slithered across her soft skin up to her small breasts, pinching the skin way too hard making her squeal, a noise she had never made in her life. It turned into a blood curdling scream and she gripped the handle of the machete and swung at his head but caught her wrist. Ellie's heart dropped and the tears welled up in her eyes. David swiftly broke her wrist and the blade fell, slicing the side of her ribs. _

"_AHHHHH! JOOOOOOEEEL! HEEEELP!" Ellie kicked and screamed with all her might but couldn't get him off of her. _

_David moved his hand down passed her stomach and into her pants, toying with her sex. She could feel his erection spearing her thigh. Joel never came to her rescue…_

"Ellie! Ellie wake up! Ellie wake up! It's me, Joel! Baby girl wake up!" Joel was shaking Ellie by her shoulders.

Ellie had slumped off his chest during the night and gone into a fit. Her nightmare taking hold of her body, making her whimper and cry in her sleep. She woke Joel up when she suddenly cried out and jolted the bed. He maneuvered so his knees were in between her thighs and his hands tightly clamped over her shoulders. She kicked and cried and then she suddenly opened her eyes and her quivering stopped when she met his eyes. The bright lamp light was dizzying. Joel had never seen her pupils so large; it was as if the black consumed her beautiful green eyes. Like she was possessed.

"Joel…Joel..oh Joel." Ellie started crying.

She rushed up in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and heaved out heavy breaths. He could feel her tears dripping down his back. Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on for dear life.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here." He cooed in her ear, finally he sat back on his butt and just let her cry on his shoulder. Skin to skin, he could feel her heart beat fast.

"Oh Joel…you never came to save me from him." She bit out "him" and her crying began anew.

The harsh intakes of breath and the hiccupped way she exhaled broke his heart. He started to softly rock and forth. Her skin would slide against his every time she would let out a cry.

"Oh, Ellie. I'm so sorry baby. I'm right here."

Her grip got tighter and she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Ellie you know I'd never leave you. Ever…" Joel contemplated his next words with such a complexity it hurt his head.

"I love you, Ellie." Her shaking had weakened in intensity and her breaths were less shaky.

"Oh Joel. I love you too." She whispered.

Joel put his hands on her ribs and pulled her a little, she complied she faced him again. But her eyes weren't on his face. She seemed to stare at his stomach and zoned out for a moment. Joel used his finger to lift her chin so she could look at him. Her head followed the direction but her eyes still trailed off.

"Ellie. Look at me."

Her eyes waivered then finally met his. Her eyes shook. More tears welled up from her eyes.

"Hey. You're a survivor. You kicked, screamed, and cried. But the fact of that is you came out alive. What was that quote that character says in your books?"

"Endure and Survive." Ellie said almost silently.

"Endure and Survive. You endured, and you survived. He's rotting in a pit Ellie, and you are here with me in my arms. I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I promise."

Ellie leaned forward and rested her forehead on his and just took a deep breath and sighed. Her crying had finally ceased. Joel still held her tight, his eyes trying to search for hers. His fingers stroked her arm, calming her. Finally she looked up and he offered her a smile. She smiled back weakly. _"Oh fuck it. She needs this." _Joel moved her chin back up to eye level and pulled her face close to his and kissed her. Ellie's lips tasted of tears, he let his tongue poke her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues touched and mingled together. Slipping them further into each other's mouths, her moans vibrated their tongues and it provoked Joel to moan along with her. Ellie leaned back and the momentum made Joel get up from his seated position and move on top of her. Their legs tangled together, Ellie molded herself to him and he kept her in place with his arm wrapped around her. Joel let more of his weight push her down; she wrapped her legs around her waist. He couldn't help but bring his pelvis forward and let her feel what she was making him feel. When he ground his erection against her crotch Ellie moaned loudly. Her nails dug into his back making him wince. But the pain was welcome. Their kiss continued, passionate and carnal. Ellie enjoyed the way his lips trapped her tongue and sucked on it. She felt his hands move lower and lower down her back. Joel had large hands, like bear paws; he let them slide carefully and slowly underneath her panties and squeezed her ass tightly.

"Oooh Joel! Help me. Please." She begged.

"How?"

"I don't care, just help me."

Joel bent on his knees and reached behind him to unhook her hands and feet so she laid flat on her back. She was starting to sweat a little, her skin felt amazingly soft beneath his large hands. Joel moved between Ellie's legs and he noticed she sat up on her elbows and stared at him with a concerned look.

"You good baby girl?"

"Yeah. I'm cool." He watched her chest rise and fall fast.

"Just enjoy yourself baby girl."

Joel curled his fingers under the seam of her panties and pulled them down and tossed them away. _Wow. So beautiful. _Ellie had very little hair on her mound.

"Take your bra off baby."

Ellie nodded and reached behind herself and undid the straps and hesitantly pulled it off. The sliding of the fabric aroused her nipples and was getting hard.

"You are so beautiful, baby girl." He purred at her. This made Ellie crack a smile.

Joel let his fingers trace patterns on her thighs and made their way to her pussy. He watched her expressions change from nervous to arouse. Her eyes got brighter and the green more brilliant.

"You know your eyes get greener when you're aroused?"

Ellie giggled a little and smiled brightly. Joel started kissing her thighs, licking and nipping. Every time he nipped her she let out a little whimper. He was impossibly hard, super hard. He thought his cock would go purple from the amount of blood pumped through him. Finally he made eye contact with her when his tongue laved her pussy.

"Ho-ly shit!" Ellie groaned, letting her head fall back.

Joel continued to lick and suck on her labia, letting his tongue travel between her labia and her outer lip. Her hips undulated and pushed closer to his mouth. When his tongue swept over her clit she practically jumped.

"Oh God, Joel! There!"

"Shhh Ellie."

Her moans becoming more and more desperate. He started to finger her opening and pushing his index into her tight heat. Holy shit was she tight.

"Joel! I'm gonna! Ahhhhgh!" Ellie was about to scream when Joel quickly placed his hand on her mouth and her voice vibrated his hand all the way to his shoulder. When her quaking finished he pushing the finger he used into her mouth and she sucked on it. His face was still buried between her legs and she was gushing out her come. _Delicious._

"Oh Joel…that was…amazing." She panted and signed heavily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby girl."

He crawled back up her body and placed a heated kiss on her mouth. Tongues mating and slithering, swapping their saliva. When Joel pulled away for breath a string of saliva trailed from their mouths and it broke, falling onto her chest. He bent down to lick it off the valley of her small breasts.

"Hhhh, thank you Joel. I love you."

"You're welcome baby girl. I love you too. Come now. Let's sleep again."

He got up and went to turn off the lamp when she caught his wrist and he looked back.

"What about you?"

Then it occurred to him…_shit_

"No Ellie, its fine. Another time."

"But I want to make you…uh…come."

"_What a wonderful idea." _Joel thought to himself.

He pictured her hot mouth encasing his cock and swallowing him all the way down. His cock twitched in their denim prison.

"Baby it's okay. I'll be alright. You don't need to repay that tonight. Let's just go back to sleep."

She nodded and let him go turn off the lamp. She scooted over to let him climb back into bed and he wrapped her arm around her and she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Joel."

"I love you too my little Ellie."

**How was that so far guys?! Took me forever to finish this chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback. :) Also keep sending in those song ideas. I have a few already saved up but keep them coming! Thank you for all your support my sexy survivors! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about not updating the past few days. I've been away from my desk and out of town, but now I'm back and I'm struggling to keep the idea's flowing. Thanks for being patient with me my survivors :).**

The morning light beamed through the small circle of a window, bright enough to wake Ellie from her dreamy sleep. She yawned and wiped the sleep form her eyes, and looked at the relaxed features of her Joel. She was lying on his chest again; his light hair tickled her breasts and neck, but loved the feeling. His light snoring made her smile; Ellie leaned and kissed his lips chastely. She still felt the awesome euphoria of last night, the throbbing between her legs made her sigh.

"Mmmm…Ellie…my love." Joel mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm here, Joel." Ellie responded softly. Placing her hands on either side of his face.

"I…want you…" He whispered.

Ellie's cheeks flooded with color and her smile grew ear to ear.

"I want you too, Joel" Ellie whispered back to him.

She traced the tip of her nail down his ribs and his whole body shuddered underneath her. It was like a tremor moved through her body, heightening her senses. Ellie ground her pelvis into Joel's and he responded back by softly pressing his against hers. _"Mmmm, that feels so good, Joel."_ He was still sleeping; Ellie wondered what else he could _sleep_ through.

"I'm just going to repay you for last night." Ellie said quietly.

Carefully she put her hands on either side of his body and moved down him, taking the blanket with her. She couldn't understand how he could sleep in denim pants. It looked so uncomfortable. Ellie straddled his knees and nervously swept her hand over the impressive bulge that was Joel's clothed erection.

"Jesus, you look big already and I haven't even gotten a look at you yet." Applying more pressure, Joel groaned.

Carefully, Ellie took his belt and undid it and slid it under the loop and it came loose. _"Hoooo…I can do this. You can do this, Ellie." _She said to herself. Finally she reached for his button, she forced it out and then tended to his zipper. Once it was down to his length, she watched his erection slowly move from his denim prison, still trapped in his boxers. Ellie smoothed her palm over the area that pushed up the most and to her surprise when she palmed over him hard enough his cock pushed out of the cotton opening into the open air. Joel who was surprisingly still asleep was visibly more relaxed and he moaned from the feeling of being free. _"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit he's…a lot bigger than I thought. Holy shit. Okay! You can do this Ellie. Just…relax and don't force yourself. Just remember what your book says. Stroke…and suck…stroke…and suck." _ Ellie began and little mantra her head and she took Joel's impressive cock in her hands and stroked down and back up. Joel moaned and groaned as Ellie kept her pace. She squeezed his from his base all the way to his head and a bead of liquid came out. _"Lick it up." _She said to herself. And Ellie slipped her tongue out and swept up the little bead of liquid and swallowed. _"Jesus, no amount of reading could ever prepare me for the actual taste of that." _It's not that it tasted bad, but she assumed it was an acquired taste. Ellie went for home, going down on him. Sweeping her tongue along the head of his cock down to the base and now Joel was sounding off. He thrusted up a little into her mouth, almost choking her. But she got ahold of her gag reflex and did her best to open her throat and swallow him. His scent was…unusual but it wasn't a bad smell. It was just something she had never smelled in her life. He wasn't even that hairy down there as her books led her to believe.

"Hhhooo shit...Ellie!" Joel growled.

She peered up from behind her loose strains of hair with his huge cock crammed in her mouth. She could definitely see he wasn't exactly happy about it. Ellie just sucked onto him and lifted her head until he was no longer crammed in her throat.

"Oh Jesus Ellie! How…do you know how to do that?" He panted. Looking at her through glazed eyes.

"Uh…good morning to you too. And I learned it from my books.

"Your books taught you how to suck someone's cock?"

"Uh not exactly. They are just romance books and I just wanted to repay you for last night." Ellie said, after finishing her sentence she put her head down.

"Hey, there's a reason that I don't have you do that. I don't like you having to think you owe me something. That is something you should do only if you want to." Joel moved up to his elbows and reached for her arm. She gave him her hand.

"Well I do want to. I really do Joel." She said.

And she didn't even give him time to respond when she had her mouth on him again. Sucking and stroking. Joel let his head fall back in ecstasy, moaning deeply.

"Oooh, Ellie. Such a good girl." He groaned, reaching to pet her hair as her bobbed up and down on him.

"Nice tight mouth, baby girl. Oh fuck, Ellie." Already he could feel himself building higher and higher.

"_Damn, been a very, very long time since I've had anyone do this for me." _Joel thought to himself. And holy shit was Ellie doing well. She had her flaws but she was good at reading the sounds he would make. She quickly learned to retract her teeth as much as possible, and to watch her grip. Not to hard or light.

"So close, Ellie. So..fucking close!" Joel groaned.

Higher and higher he went, climax was within reach. There. There. There!

"Ellie!" He growled out and shot his load into her mouth and down her throat.

Ellie didn't move away like he thought she would. She stroked his cock all the way up and down, savoring every last drop and Joel could see her lower jaw was extended slightly, showing that her mouth was full. He thought he'd cum again when he watched her throat move up and back down. She swallowed his who load.

"Holy shit, baby girl." Joel went on, reaching for her, pulling her back on him.

"Thank you, Ellie. You didn't have to."

"You're welcome. But I wanted to, so it's okay. H-how did I do?"

"That was absolutely awesome." He praised and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I think at least one person might've heard you, Joel." Ellie teased.

"Hah, well I don't care. Wanna get up soon?"

"In a little while." She said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed Ellie's payment. :3 I tried my best with it. Also! Remember that song entries end soon! *July 18****th**** 10:00pm* something that you can see Joel singing to Ellie. Anyway's I'll try to get another part up soon! And as always! Stay awesome Survivors! **


	11. Please Read

**Dear Survivors,**

** Some heavy things have been going on in my life outside of my desk. I have been having bad financial issues that I have been ignoring for a while. And today I was laid off from my job, which was my only source of income. Sadly because of this I won't be posting new chapters as often as you all would like. So please forgive me for being unable to attend to your needs as an ambitious author. I assure you that I am not giving up on this series, and will I ever give up on it. So as long as you guys continue to ask and praise for more, I will provide to the best of my ability. But for a little while, I will not be able to post as often. I thank you for your patience and your support on my series. Please continue to show your loving support my dears! Remember, Endure and Survive!**

** Sincerely,**

** TheWolfenRed**


	12. Chapter 11

**To begin with, I'd like to thank a few wonderful Survivors that have been kind enough to send me suggestions for this chapter. Thank you to: .58, GwEnZiLLa, Xmoondragon, and MissAlisterCroft for your suggestions! The person who gave me the song I have selected is: GwEnZiLLa! Congrats and thank you my dear Survivor for taking the time out of your day to help me continue this amazing series! And a big thank you everyone else that participated! I love you my dear Survivors! Thank you all who have bid me well on my life difficulties! I'd be nothing without you all.**

"Ellie…Ellie…get your lazy ass up!" Joel poked.

"Mmmmm! Fuck off! I wanna sleep still!"

"Girl it's the late afternoon and I'm starving! Get up!" Joel slapped her bare ass.

Ellie yipped, jolting in her spot. She slapped his hand away and Joel started tickling her ribs.

"Jooooooooel! I'm gonna kick your ass! Fucker! Ahhhhhh!" Ellie kicked and screamed at Joel who finally gave up and tore the blanket from her body. Damn, he wished he could stay on bed with her forever.

"C'mon, get to your room and get dressed. I wanna eat then go out for a little while. I got a surprise for you." Joel told her.

"Oooooh what kind of surprise?! What is it, Joel?!"

"That's why it's called a surprise. Now get your ass in gear." He smacked her ass again and she pulled the blanket over her shoulders and looked both ways before leaving and ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

Joel took a deep breath and huffed down on his bed.

"What the hell are you doin' Joel? She's just a girl! A young girl at that who depends on you for survival, and now for sexual favors. Uuuuuugh." Joel grunted, squeezing his temples.

"Fucking hell…I understand it's the apocalypse and you can do what you goddamn please, but fucking hell, Joel!" He argued with himself, just lying on his bed with nothing but pants on.

Yeah, Ellie is really…really young compared to Joel…but it's the fucking apocalypse, and who's keeping track of all the shit that's going on that technically shouldn't? Joel was really questioning himself and Ellie's relationship. Perhaps she just needs to find someone her age or a little older to show her the way? That sounds like a really bad idea. A very, very fucking bad idea.

"Ah fuck it! She's mine!" Joel growled.

Getting up from the bed he found a shirt and threw it on, his favorite grey button up. He enjoyed the snug fit around his shoulders. Joel grabbed his pack, still full of ammo, weapons and other supplies. He turned to the door, then turned around to look under his bed and grabbed the beautiful dark wooden guitar that his brother had found for him. Joel made his way to Ellie's side of the hall and knocked, then opened. She was just pulling on her red shirt, but this time with no black long sleeves underneath it. It was a little odd to see her without the undershirt.

"Ready yet, Ellie?"

"Yeah. Huuuuuuuuuuuuh!? You're bringing your guitar?! Oh my God!" She bursted!

Her enthusiasm made Joel smile.

"Calm down now. C'mon lets grab some food then be on our way."

"Okay!" Ellie practically shouted with a big smile on her face.

After they grabbed what was left of breakfast, Joel wen to tell Tommy and Maria that Ellie and him were going out for the day and be back later, they were finally out the gates. Joel and Ellie made the quick turn that was near the lake. Ellie and Joel swiftly moved passed the lake. Ellie trying to keep up with Joel, panting already from the heat.

"Where the hell are we going, Joel?"

"I'll show ya baby girl. Come on!"

After about a half hour of running through the forest and going entirely up hill and bobbing and weaving through boulders, they came to the top of the hill that crested over and open to a wide flat valley with mountains breaching the clouds out in the distance. Overhead, a large willow tree hunched over and flowed with the wind. Ellie just stood on the edge of the cliff and stared in awe.

"Oh my God, Joel. This is beautiful!" She continued to gawk at the scenery in front of her. That's when she started to hear mellow sound of the acoustic. She turned to see Joel sat against the tree with the guitar against his chest. He would strum the strings then when he frowned at the noise he'd reach up to turn various knobs until finally he was pleased with the sound.

"Come'er baby girl. This was the surprise I was talking about. You wanted to hear me sing…and I'll let you hear me sing." Joel said calmly, looking up at Ellie who was coming to sit in front of him and starring in awe.

Joel started to carefully pick various strings and wonderful music came out. The sound of the guitar was nostalgic.

"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

When Joel finished, he patted his guitar and set it to his side and looked up at Ellie who had unshed tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly she charged head first into his arms, making him back up hard into the tree. Ellie buried herself in his strong arms.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh Joel, I loved it. You have an amazing voice! Why aren't you famous?!"

"Fame gets into people's heads…and I guess I have a bit of stage fright." Joel said, giving a loving kiss on Ellie's lips. This soon turned passionate when she stuck her tongue passed his lips. Joel pushed her head closer to his with his hand, bringing his hands down her face to her shoulders and finally to her hips.

Ellie's hands wandered down his chest and to the rim of his pants. She toyed and fondled with his belt and button. When she couldn't get the job done Joel leaned back away from her kisses and was rapidly undoing the belt. He threw his belt off and unbuttoned himself and then let Ellie do the rest. Her small hands shifting now with the buttons of his shirt, she opened up his shirt and was finally able to get a perfect look of Joel's…_"Jesus Christ."_…beautifully sculpted body. Dark grey hair at the top and a nice thick happy trail leading down beneath the waistband of his boxers. His herculean chest was something to behold, his pectorals were nicely shaped along with his biceps. Even though they weren't exactly what her books describe, she couldn't be happier with her Joel.

"So utterly perfect." Ellie said, leaning forward to kiss his chest up to his neck which she nipped playfully.

"Is it my turn yet?" Joel asked smoothly.

"Hehe, sure." Ellie's face went red with embarrassment.

Joel took the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and arms to reveal that milky skin he loved so much. His wide hands swept carefully over her skin, he noticed deep scars up and down her ribs and chest and he also saw her bite which had healed all the way. He watched her face now, and saw the scar on her eyebrow and kissed it softly.

"I love everything about you and your body; down to every freckle and every scar. You are my Ellie." He whispered to her.

Joel's hand moving up to her chest, over her heart and boy was it pounding up a storm. Their faces close together sweat almost blinding them in the heat.

"Ellie…I want you baby girl. Let me have you." Joel groaned.

"I want you too…take me Joel. I want this. Now." Ellie commanded.

Joel kicked off his shoes and Ellie did the same, He then reached for her pants and yanked them right off her legs leaving her in just panties and a bra and the heat of the open air. Joel slid off his pants and his boxers. _"Oh God…help me." _What a cock he had. Thick and a wonderful length. He was almost as thick as Ellie's wrist. _"How in the fuck is he going to fit?!" _

"Take off your bra and panties for me, Ellie." Joel teased.

Ellie licked and bit her lip, then finally stood up in front of him and started to take off her bra. She watched Joel take his cock in his hands and stroke himself up and down, watching her intently. He made her so nervous, but she wasn't uncomfortable or scared. Then she reached for her panties and slid them past her hips and let them fall where she stood.

"Come here, beautiful." Joel reached for her and she gave him her hand, pulling her closer to him so she could sit facing him on his lap.

Ellie blushed madly as she felt his hard cock press against the small of her back. With their fingers entwined, they just looked at each other for a few moments.

"You want this baby girl? We don't have to if you don't want to or are too scared. I'd never push you to do something you don't want to do. You know that."

"I know. But I do want this. I want it to be you Joel. Please, I want you."

"Alright baby girl, just tell me if it hurts too much."

Ellie nodded and Joel reached down between her legs and toyed with her sex, letting her arousal seep out onto her rough fingers, God his hands felt magnificent on her flesh. Finally he coated his cock with her slick juices and picked her up slightly by her hips and positioned himself at her opening and began pushing inside her incredibly tight channel.

"Holy shit, Joel! Oh my God!" Ellie moaned out, gripped his shoulders tightly.

With the head tightly lodged inside her, Joel proceeded to then push harder into her. Until finally he was balls deep inside Ellie's tight heat.

"Ooooh Joel! More!" Ellie begged.

Joel grabbed her by her hips and pulled and pushed back into her little body. Pleasure so intense that he had to slow himself down even in the beginning. Ellie wrapped her arms around her neck and he then wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her to him as he thrusted harder and faster into her. He could hear her breath catching on every thrust, her body tightening and relaxing in new ways around him.

"Oh Ellie! You like it baby?"

"I l-love it! Ah fuck Joel! Harder!"

So obeyed her command and harder he went until he could feel her body tighten in a way he hadn't felt and Ellie then threw her head back and almost screamed out.

"Jooooooooel! I'm gonna cum!" Her channel flexed harder and harder until Joel thought he couldn't contain his orgasm, thankfully he did.

"You good baby girl?" He asked, sounding concerned. Ellie nodded and smiled, placing a heated kiss on his lips.

"Let's change position, Ellie. I think you'll like this one."

Joel helped her off of his body and his cock slipped from hers.

"On your hands and knees, now." Joel demanded, and Ellie at once dropped to all fours in front of him. "That's a good girl. How badly do you want me to fuck you, Ellie? Tell me."

"So bad, Joel. So fucking badly!"

Joel bent down to one knee and touched her from the back of her neck down her back to her ass. He smacked her ass nice and hard and Ellie let a moan escape from her throat.

"You like it when I tease you?"

"Not really, because all I want is for you to fuck my brains out, Joel!"

"Oh really now? You want me to fuck you from behind?"

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Ellie cried.

Joel knelt behind her finally and pushed himself back inside her heat, letting his frame press onto her back, Joel thrusted hard into Ellie's pussy.

"Oh Joel! Oh Joel! Make me cum!" She cried out louder.

Joel pushed her front end down into the grass and rose back up and took her by the hips and slammed harder and faster into her. _"So close, so fucking close!" _He slapped her ass and loved the way it bounced on his cock. So fucking hot.

"You gonna cum for me my little Ellie? Gonna cum for Joel? All over my cock?"

"YES! JOEL! FUCK!"

"Oh shit! Ellie! Ahhh!" Joel grunted and roared out as he shot his load deep inside his little Ellie. He could feel her orgasm over his and he had to keep himself from collapsing onto her.

After a few moments all they did was pants and moan, Ellie finally rolled onto her back and let Joel's softening sex slip from her body. She could feel his seed drain from her body. Joel took his place beside her, he gathered her up in his arms and they laid there in the grass.

"That was…awesome, Joel. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem little lady. Glad you enjoyed it. Hell I'm glad I still have it in me. Hah."

"Hah…I love you Joel."

"I love you too, Ellie."

Joel gave her a kiss on the lips and she kissed back. For once in a very long time, Ellie felt truly happy. They just laid there for a while, letting the now cool air wisp around their naked, sweating bodies. Perfection.


End file.
